O Fim de uma Jornada
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Todo herói deve ter o seu fim... e esse era o seu. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII não me pertence, e sim à Square Enix. Eu posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "A Journey's End", de Apocalyptic-FairyTale. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **O FIM DE UMA JORNADA**

Aquela era a tarde de um dia quente de agosto para Cloud Strife - um herói outrora forte, agora nada além de um velho. O seu outrora atraente rosto agora estava entalhado com rugas, seus cabelos eram muito mais finos, mas de algum modo a forma espigada permanecia, o tom loiro arenoso agora era de um cinza-escuro , seus músculos esgotados e o seu coração, pesaroso. Apesar de estar fazendo 82 anos hoje, os seus olhos ainda pareciam tão vibrantes como sempre - a única coisa que sempre parecia tão cheia de vida.

Cloud estava sentado na beira da cama, segurando um porta-retratos no seu colo. Ele não via aquele retrato há anos, e assim que os seus olhos pousaram sobre a preciosa imagem , ele não pôde deter o sorriso que gentilmente formou-se em suas velhas feições. Ele lembrou-se de tudo relativo à história por trás _daquela_ foto - onde ele estava, o que aconteceu, com _quem_ ele estava. Era mais fácil lutar contra as lágrimas quando ele era mais jovem, mas agora, como um homem mais velho, isso parecia impossível. As lembranças dominaram-no e ele sentiu-se sucumbir ao sofrimento, seus olhos começavam a ficar encobertos. Apenas algumas poucas lágrimas conseguiram passar pela borda dos seus olhos, antes que sua atenção fosse roubada pela súbita batida de uma porta.

O som fez com que ele ficasse bastante chocado, quase ninguém o visitava agora e, apesar de ser seu aniversário, ele não esperava por ninguém. Suspirando, ele levantou-se lentamente, certificando-se de não permitir que suas pernas bambas levassem a melhor sobre ele. Seguiu pelo corredor até a porta da frente e, quando estava prestes a girar a chave, ele percebeu que ainda estava segurando a rapidamente foi até a pequena mesa redonda próxima ao sofá e, com cuidado, guardou a lembrança. Antes que pudesse voltar à porta, ele ouviu outra série de batidas.

\- Já vou ! - ele rosnou de volta, o aborrecimento permeando-lhe a voz rouca. Ele abriu a porta - O que você quer... - Mas parou imediatamente quando viu quem estava à sua porta.

\- Cloud - disse o homem se sessenta e poucos anos, impressionado.

\- Denzel - foi tudo o que o velho guerreiro conseguiu falar.

Não via Denzel já há alguns anos, e ali estava ele. Tão mal-humorado quanto Cloud, essa tinha sido uma boa surpresa. Embora não fossem parentes de sangue, Denzel era alguém que Cloud via como família, quase como um filho. Ele rapidamente se afastou, convidando-o a entrar.

\- Denzel - Cloud surpreendentemente riu quando os dois entraram na sala de estar, esperando até que ambos estivessem sentados no sofá, antes de começar a conversa.

Assim que se sentaram, Denzel tomou a iniciativa:

\- Como vai você ?

\- Eu estou fazendo 82 anos hoje, o que você acha ? - Cloud tentou brincar a respeito da sua idade, mas a expressão de tristeza nos olhos de Denzel disse-lhe que não era tão engraçado para ele. Cloud nunca fora bom com piadas, _provavelmente não deveria começar agora._ Ele limpou a garganta, na esperança de se livrar do constrangimento.

\- Mas e você ? Como estão as coisas ? Marlene está bem ?

Denzel pôde perceber que a voz dele estava muito mais baixa e mais fraca do que já fora algum dia. Ele estava muito mais fraco agora... foi um choque ver alguém que ele considerava um grande herói , agora, apenas um velho. Livrando-se do pensamento que estava prestes a entrar na sua mente, ele respondeu:

\- Sim, sim, tudo vai bem, Marlene também está bem - Denzel acrescentou, desanimado.

Cloud ficou com uma expressão de curiosidade.

\- Então, o que o traz aqui ? - sua testa cinzenta erguendo-se, ao perguntar.

\- Eu só queria ver você, Cloud. Você está aqui sozinho o tempo todo. Você não deveria, também, estar sozinho no seu aniversário.

Cloud apenas balançou a cabeça, sem saber como replicar, ou mesmo se queria fazê-lo. Era estranho. Cloud não parecia se importar em ter um convidado hoje.

Os dois homens olharam para o chão quando o silêncio caiu sobre eles. Cloud não sabia se era um silêncio bom ou ruim. Ele podia ver nos olhos azuis de Denzel que o amigo estava preocupado com ele. Percebeu que Denzel sentia pena e tristeza por ele, por estar no estado em que se encontrava. Foi bom saber que alguém se importava, mas o incomodava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Odiava preocupar as pessoas mais próximas a ele, mas era aquele olhar de simpatia nos olhos dele que o incomodava mais. Sabia que, bem lá no fundo da mente de Denzel, ele esperava um funeral para o seu antigo herói. Cloud tentara ao máximo evitar qualquer ajuda que Denzel e Marlene tivessem tentado lhe oferecer nos últimos anos, mas quando Denzel pediu-lhe para que fosse morar com ele para que ele pudesse ajudá-lo, isso pressionou-o até o limite, e eles pararam de se falar totalmente... _até agora_.

Cloud levantou-se, seus ossos rangeram e estalaram quando ele ficou de pé.

\- Você quer alguma coisa para beber ? Sei que deve estar quente como o inferno lá fora.

\- Uh, é claro. Mas deixe-me fazer isso para nós, Cloud - ele só tinha se afastado alguns centímetros do sofá, antes que o tom exigente da voz enferrujada de Cloud o fizesse parar.

\- Eu posso pegar algumas bebidas para nós, eu não vou morrer por causa disso.

Antes que pudesse se opor, Denzel seguiu a silhueta de Cloud com os olhos e viu-o entrar lentamente na pequena cozinha, notando-o mancar fracamente com a perna direita. Denzel apoiou o rosto na palma da mão e suspirou com tristeza. Não importava o quanto tentasse, o pensamento de que Cloud um dia iria deixar este mundo atormentava-lhe a mente. Ele não conseguia entender porque Cloud não o deixava ajudá-lo de vez em quando. Não havia nada de errado nisso, então por que ele era tão contrário a isso ? Ele imaginava que era o duro passado do herói que era o culpado. Ele sabia o quanto era difícil para, de proteger os outros, precisar ser protegido.

Denzel ouviu alguns talheres sendo juntados, seguidos por alguns palavrões de Cloud.

\- Você precisa de alguma ajuda ?

\- Eu cuido disso - respondeu ele, secamente, num tom de voz rouco.

Denzel suspirou novamente e olhou para a mesinha de centro; algo nela chamou-lhe a atenção. Era um velho porta-retratos, com a foto de um Cloud muito mais jovem... mas com uma mulher que Denzel nunca vira antes. Ele pegou a moldura e examinou-a mais de perto. Imediatamente ele viu o quão bela era a mulher.

A mulher estava sentada no chão de uma campina florida, Cloud estava sentado ao lado dela com os braços cruzados, os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos, como se quisesse se apoiar. Ela tinha as mãos estendidas na direção de um chocobo, que parecia estar comendo algum tipo de comida em suas mãos. Parecia que a foto tinha sido tirada durante um ataque de riso, porque a jovem tinha os olhos fechados, sorrindo incontrolavelmente. No entanto, não foi a mulher desconhecida que mais chamou a atenção de Denzel. Era o modo como Cloud olhava, ao lado dela, era o sorriso no rosto dele o que mais o espantava. Já vira Cloud sorrir antes, até cair na risada - mas aquilo era diferente. Havia uma expressão nos olhos dele que Denzel nunca vira antes, um olhar que ele nunca o vira dar a mais ninguém.

Embora o rosto dele não estivesse voltado totalmente para a mulher, os olhos de Cloud estavam carinhosamente focados nela, um sorriso afetuoso e gentil nas suas feições. Não era um largo sorriso, era muito mais sereno e discreto do que o largo sorriso no rosto da mulher, mas, de algum modo, a forma com a qual ele olhava-a parecia refletir mais amor e felicidade do que Denzel jamais vira em outra pessoa. Ele olhava para ela como se ela fosse a luz do seu mundo, alguém a quem valorizar mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Os olhos de Denzel deslizavam lentamente pelos rostos de ambos, tentando decifrar o que tudo isso significava. Estava prestes a gritar para Cloud quando ouviu os pés dele arrastando-se pela sala de estar.

Ele pôs a bandeja com as bebidas na mesa e deu uma risada fraca.

\- Espero que você não se importe de beber chá gelado, é tudo o que eu ten...

\- Quem é esta ? - Denzel interrompeu-o abruptamente, sem nunca afastar os olhos da foto.

Cloud dirigiu o olhar para dar de cara com o objeto que Denzel segurava nas mãos e a sua expressão suavizou-se quando ele viu a foto. Ele não queria que ninguém a visse, muito menos Denzel.

\- Quem é esta mulher ? - Denzel perguntou mais uma vez, girando a foto para encarar Cloud.

Cloud lentamente foi até onde Denzel estava e gentilmente tirou a foto dele. Ele não sabia muito bem o que dizer ou o que fazer, por isso virou-se e deixou o seu olhar cair sobre a foto. Houve uma pausa muito longa, e Denzel pôde sentir que Cloud estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele não podia ver o rosto de Cloud, mas, se pudesse, Denzel teria visto os olhos azuis do ex-mercenário brilhando.

\- Cloud...

\- Aerith - ele murmurou, interrompendo a sentença de Denzel. Ele novamente fez uma pausa, que pareceu mais longa do que antes - O nome dela era Aerith - ele disse mais uma vez, ainda de costas para Denzel - Ela foi uma mulher que eu conheci quando era mais jovem...

Denzeu percebeu a voz de Cloud diminuir, a cabeça baixa em silêncio. Ele parecia um marido lamentando a perda da sua esposa. Isso era estranho para Denzel, e um pouco difícil para ele entender. Durante todo o tempo em que ele conhecera Cloud, sabia que Cloud não era de exprimir os seus problemas ou emoções para todos, e, no entanto, aqui estava Cloud, exibindo uma foto que Denzel nunca tinha visto antes. Sabia que ela devia ser alguém importante para ele, mas, se era, Denzel se perguntava porque aquela era a primeira vez que ele ouvia falar dela.

Desconhecida para Denzel, Cloud tinha evitado falar dessa mulher simplesmente porque... era muito difícil falar sobre isso. Ele não conseguia lidar com isso...

Alguns momentos se passaram, e o silêncio era doloroso demais para que Denzel suportasse, por isso ele disse o que estava pensando:

\- Você a amava ?

Era uma pergunta simples mas parecia tão invasiva para se perguntar ao velho herói, no entanto Denzel tinha que saber. Ele não sabia como tomar o silêncio que tinha caído entre os dois; então, de repente, Cloud falou.

\- Ela era minha melhor amiga - sua voz rouca deteve-se momentaneamente e depois voltou a levantar-se - Ela viu coisas em mim que ninguém mais viu; coisas que nem eu mesmo consegui ver em mim... - as palavras dele eram lentas, e Denzel notou que o movimento do seu maxilar estava restrito às antigas articulações ou pela sua tentativa de lutar, sucumbindo à imensa dor em que ele estava caindo. Houve novamente uma pausa muito longa, antes de Cloud continuar, após limpar a garganta: - Ela fez de mim um homem melhor - sua voz ficou embargada ao pronunciar as palavras, e Denzel não soube dizer se eram as suas cordas vocais, ou apenas um sinal de que ele estava desmoronando.

Ele deu alguns passos para longe de Denzel, de costas para o único filho que conhecia. Por mais inacreditável que fosse, Denzel podia sentir que Cloud estava à beira das lágrimas. Denzel ficou de pá para consolar ao seu velho herói, mas parou ante o som da voz de Cloud que, apesar de rouca e profunda, de algum modo fez Denzel lembrar-se de uma criança perdida, oprimida pela solidão e pela tristeza e pronta para finalmente ir para casa.

\- Eu teria ficado ao lado dela para sempre, se ao menos... - ele fez outra pausa para clarear os pensamentos, percebendo que estava prestes a submergir novamente em uma velha questão, pela qual ele já tinha se perdoado há muito tempo. Não importava quantos anos tivessem se passado, ele ainda se arrependia pelo que tinha acontecido, mas sabia que _ela_ não o culpava por isso, e que essa era uma razão boa o bastante para ele parar de se culpar. Ele não tinha certeza do que o tinha levado, em primeiro lugar, a entrar em detalhes sobre o relacionamento deles. Foi uma coisa meio engraçada para ele, ele sempre ouviu dizer que quanto mais velho alguém se torna, mais se divagava, e agora parecia que não era algo tão falso como ele acreditava.

Denzel lhe fizera uma simples pergunta, então ele simplesmente tinha que respondê-la.

Com a foto ainda nas mãos, ele encarou Denzel, fazendo um breve contato visual antes de desviar o seu olhar para a mulher da foto. Seu polegar ossudo e enrugado roçou cuidadosamente o vidro coberto de poeira, sua velha mente ansiando por ser o rosto dela que ele estivesse acariciando, e não apenas a imagem desbotada de uma lembrança.

\- Sim - ele parou novamente e deu as costas para Denzel - Mais do que tudo, eu a amava - sua voz, embora trêmula por causa da idade e da emoção, soava ardente, sem sombra de dúvida.

Houve uma longa pausa, enquanto Denzel organizava os seus pensamentos. Ele tinha muito a lhe perguntar. Eles tinham se casado ? Há quanto tempo ela o conhecia ? O que aconteceu com ela ? E, o mais importante, por que ele nunca tinha falado dela até agora ? Ele queria tanto fazer essas perguntas, mas depois percebeu. Ele não precisava saber de mais nada sobre essa mulher, além do fato de que Cloud a amava. Se ele a amava tanto, então ela devia ter sido uma pessoa muito boa, disso Denzel tinha certeza.

\- Ela era linda, Cloud - disse Denzel baixinho, esperando que suas palavras pudessem, de algum modo, consolá-lo.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Denzel ouviu Cloud sorrir.

\- Ela estava _muito além_ da beleza - seu sorriso tornou-se um ataque de tosse no final, quando ele parou para pensar.

Cloud sorriu genuinamente de volta ao lembrar-se da curva do rosto dela, da forma arredondada dos olhos verdes, e do seu doce sorriso. Doía-lhe pensar nas feições dela que ele carinhosamente amava, especialmente sabendo que nunca mais veria os olhos dela ou a veria sorrir novamente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, falar dela depois de todos esses anos foi um alívio. Foi agradável ter alguém para conversar sobre essa mulher, que ele adorava mais do que tudo.

Denzel franziu a testa ao ver o sorriso que estava no rosto de Cloud se desvanecer e o seu tom alegre desaparecer. Ele olhou para o chão e pensou por um instante antes de finalizar o que ele tinha em mente. Se isso pudesse fazê-lo feliz, então era uma boa razão para ouvir mais sobre essa mulher.

\- Conte-me mais sobre ela, Cloud.

Cloud virou-se, seus ossos rangendo enquanto ele virava-se para encará-lo. Cloud olhou para ele com os seus olhos azuis, confuso, inseguro sobre se ele realmente ouvira o que Denzel tinha dito.

Como se tivesse lido a sua mente, Denzel falou outra vez:

\- Quero saber tudo - um sorriso caloroso espalhou-se pelo seu rosto, enquanto esperava que Cloud respondesse ao seu pedido.

Cloud desviou o olhar agora nebuloso para o chão e limpou a garganta, seu lábio superior enrijecendo enquanto ele falava.

Ele tropeçou em suas palavras:

\- E-eu não sei por onde começar.

\- Então comece pelo primeiro dia em que você a encontrou - Denzel devolveu-lhe o sorriso calorosamente.

Cloud hesitou por um instante, e olhou ao redor da sala, pensando no que fazer. Ele abriu a boca para dizer não, mas viu-se querendo exatamente o oposto. Ele olhou para o homem mais jovem e acenou com a cabeça, um débil sorriso brincando em seu velho rosto.

Ele sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Denzel e começou bem devagar:

\- Foi no começo de dezembro que eu a vi pela primeira vez, eu acabava de finalizar a minha primeira missão com Barrett e estava indo ao Sétimo Céu para me reunir com os outros. Ela estava vendendo alguma espécie de flor, e, para ser sincero, eu não me lembro qual espécie. Tudo o que eu me lembro é de não ser capaz de tirar os olhos dela, ela tinha aqueles olhos e um sorriso que você não acreditaria - ele parou momentaneamente, com uma sensação agridoce tomando conta dele - Eu nunca tinha visto nada tão belo, mesmo agora...

Ele continuou com o seu passado, sua voz às vezes soava hesitante, enquanto ele se certificava de que tinha acertado os pormenores exatos, mas na maior parte ele parecia confortável em contar as suas memórias, e Denzel continuou ouvindo Cloud relembrar todos os detalhes do seu passado com esta mulher, e a jornada que eles fizeram para salvar o mundo, com os outros.

Quanto mais ele ouvia, mais espantado ficava. Por mais bizarro que pudesse parecer, Cloud tinha conseguido tornar-se mais frio e mais heróico do que nunca, mesmo com a idade de 82 anos. Mas ele estava intrigado e entristecido com o passado de Cloud. Ele tinha ouvido falar das ocasiões quem que Cloud enfrentara grandes perigos, como quando ele corajosamente entrou, sorrateiro, no quartel-general da Shinra, para salvá-la ou quando ele lutou sozinho contra Sephiroth. Mas o que mais chocou Denzel sobre o passado de Cloud foi ouvir as suas memórias com uma única certeza. Quanto mais ouvia sobre ele e essa mulher, mais Denzel ficava sabendo o quanto Cloud a amava. Ele ficou triste por Cloud ter que passar a vida sozinho e sem a pessoa que ele amava... ele queria consolá-lo, mas não sabia como. Talvez ouvir fosse bom o bastante, ele pensou.

Sem que percebessem, os minutos tornavam-se horas e o Sol afastava-se lentamente por trás do horizonte, o aveludado céu noturno movia-se lentamente por trás dele. Cloud contou a sua história, cada milímetro dela: bom e mau, feliz e triste. Embora às vezes fosse difícil continuar falando sobre ela, estava feliz que a pessoa que Cloud sempre pressentiu que Aerith fora para ele finalmente soubesse da mulher que o salvou de mais de uma maneira: _ela_.

Agora estava escuro, e Denzel já tinha saído há algumas horas, Cloud já tinha se escondido na sua cama de solteiro. O velho herói estava um pouco surpreso com o quanto tinha gostado deste aniversário. Ele não recebeu nenhum presente ou mesmo um bolo (e também não quis), mas ser capaz de falar sobre o seu passado foi edificante. Em pouco tempo, ele tinha adormecido. Ele sonhava com as coisas de sempre - uma época em que era mais jovem, as batalhas passadas que tinha enfrentado, mas, com mais freqüência do que de costume, sonhava em estar com _ela_. Era a mesma coisa todos os dias. Ele adormecia em uma realidade e acordava em outra - apenas para tê-la arrancada de si a cada amanhecer.

E, em pouco tempo, ele acordou do seu sono, o Sol que brilhava intensamente sobre ele era o culpado pelo seu súbito despertar. Enquanto se arrastava lateralmente às suas costas, ele rosnou baixinho, irritado pelo fato de as cortinas não estarem impedindo o Sol de perturbá-lo. Quando ele deitou-se de costas, respirou fundo e sentiu um leve aroma que não sentia há anos. Era um cheiro delicado e gracioso - um que sempre acalmava e dava a Cloud uma sensação de paz. Ele amava aquele cheiro e jamais poderia esquecê-lo.

"Lírios", pensou ele.

Um sorriso sonolento e gentil brincou em seus lábios enquanto ele era atraído pela delicada fragrância. Por mais que adorasse aquele cheiro, ele se perguntava como aquele cheiro estava em seu velho e poeirento quarto. Quando ele abriu os olhos, perdeu o fôlego com o que viu. Ele não viu a pintura desbotada e descascada do teto do seu quarto, mas, ao invés disso, ao abrir os olhos, viu um profundo céu azul e grandes nuvens passando por cima dele, projetando uma grande sombra fugaz que movia-se sobre o seu corpo.

Ele sentou-se num piscar de olhos, o choque pulsando através do seu corpo - percebendo que suas costas decrépitas e os seus músculos ressentidos estavam tão elásticos e vivos quanto eram em sua juventude. Ele olhou para as mãos como se para descobrir porque podia mover-se tão facilmente e o que viu o assombrou.

Suas mãos não eram ossudas, sua pele não era pálida como ele já se acostumara, nem as suas mãos mostravam sinais de articulações inchadas ou veias proeminentes. Ele fechou as mãos e fez um punho, sentindo a flexibilidade dos seus músculos, sem esforço, o seu aperto era forte e resistente como antes.

Junto com o seu corpo capaz de se curvar e se mover com facilidade, Cloud percebeu que os seus olhos não estavam embaçados como normalmente eram, mas, ao invés disso, ele podia enxergar com clareza.

Ele levantou-se e viu que estava em um campo formado por colinas onduladas de lírios amarelos e brancos. Ao longe, ele viu um lugar familiar. Um lugar que sempre lhe dera paz e felicidade. Era um lugar sagrado, mas, além disso, era um lugar que ele amava. Era o lugar secreto _deles_ \- a igreja deles.

Ele avançou sem fôlego; os lírios que afundavam ao seu redor não pareciam imperturbáveis com o seu movimento. Isso era um sonho ? Tinha que ser, pensou Cloud. Mas este não era como os seus sonhos habituais - este parecia diferente, mas ele não entendia porque.

Ele começou a caminhar na direção do pequeno prédio do seu passado, como se estivesse sendo arrastado por alguma coisa. Ele caminhou pelo mar de lírios por alguns instantes, e finalmente chegou à grande porta de madeira. Ele tocou-a suavemente, deixando a mão percorrer os desenhos esculpidos na porta. Ele sentiu um desejo dentro de si e hesitou algumas vezes em abrir a porta - e se isso o acordasse ? Ele pensou por alguns instantes e tomou uma decisão. Lentamente ele abriu as portas da capela, pronto para encarar o desfecho do que aconteceria em seguida.

Com as portas dando para o corredor, Cloud viu uma mulher com um vestido branco de cintura alta que ia até o chão, feito de renda. Ela estava de costas, e tudo o que Cloud podia ver da mulher era que ela tinha longos cabelos ondulados e castanhos que caiam lhe em cascatas pelas suas costas.

Ele sentiu a sensação de ansiedade em seu coração retornar e, de repente, ele sabia exatamente quem era a mulher. Ele lentamente caminhou até ela, e, como se o sentisse atrás de si, ela virou-se para encará-lo, um sorriso terno e delicado acariciava-lhe as feições, enquanto eles olhavam-se nos olhos.

Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, ele soube instantaneamente quem era. Ele nunca poderia esquecer aqueles olhos ou aquele sorriso.

\- Aerith - Cloud suspirou lentamente, incrédulo.

Ele a vira muitas vezes nos seus sonhos - ela sempre aparecia à sua frente do modo como ele se lembrava dela, mas agora, desta vez, ela parecia diferente. Ela não estava com o seu vestido cor-de-rosa ou com a sua jaqueta vermelha de brim - sua fita havia sumido.

Aquilo era real ? E, se fosse, como poderia ser ?

Sem se importar com o quanto isso pudesse ser possível, Cloud afastou todo os pensamentos e rapidamente avançou e puxou-a para abraçá-la, seus braços circundando-lhe a delicada silhueta. Ele sentiu-se em paz ali... e sentiu-se ainda mais em paz com ela em seus braços. Ele abraçou-a com mais força do que nunca, segurando-a como que para se certificar de que não iriam tirá-la dele novamente.

Aerith enterrou o rosto no ombro dele, lágrimas de alegria escorrendo-lhe pelo rosto alvo enquanto ela o segurava, sem jamais querer soltá-lo.

-Esta é... a Terra Prometida ? - Cloud murmurou, ainda abraçando-a.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e, embora não pronunciasse nenhuma palavra, ele soube a resposta dela - e ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se espalhava pelo seu rosto. Ele puxou-a mais para perto e absorveu cada segundo daquele instante, tirando um tempo para memorizar cada detalhe.

Cloud mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Isso não era um sonho igual a todos os outros... isso era real. Ele sabia o que significava estar na Terra Prometida, mas isso absolutamente não o incomodava. Ele sentiu-se triste ao pensar nas pessoas que tinha deixado para trás, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que isso estava fora do seu controle. Quando chegava a sua vez, não havia nada que se pudesse fazer.

E, para falar a verdade, ele estava feliz por finalmente poder voltar ao planeta e voltar para ela depois de tantas batalhas e de tantos anos.

Todo herói deve ter o seu fim... e este era o dele.

Sorrindo, ele soltou-se do abraço, deixando apenas alguns centímetros entre eles, os braços ainda em volta um do outro. Ele olhou intensamente nos olhos verdes dela, os seus olhos azuis como aço atravessando-lhe o rosto enquanto ele respirava fundo naquele momento. Os lábios rosados como corais abriram-se em um sorriso terno enquanto as lágrimas escapavam-lhe pelos olhos e escorriam-lhe pelo rosto. Ao ver as lágrimas, Cloud moveu a mão para limpá-las, o seu polegar acariciando a bochecha dela gentilmente.

Não queria que ela chorasse... não em um dia tão formidável quanto aquele. Eles finalmente estavam juntos na sua Terra Prometida, que melhor final eles poderiam ter do que esse ?

\- Eu estou em casa - ele sorriu calorosamente.

Aerith assentiu ao seu sussurro; assegurando-lhe que ele realmente estava em casa.

\- Bem-vindo ao lar, Cloud.

Bem quando um sorriso gentil começou a forma-se no seu rosto, Cloud, hesitante, aproximou a sua boca da dela, enquanto os seus braços envolviam-na e puxavam-na mais para perto. Suas bocas estavam a poucos centímetros de respiração agora, seus lábios quase roçando um ao outro, certificando-se de que aquele abraço tão longamente esperado não iria acordá-lo daquele final perfeito. A expectativa daquele momento era tão avassaladora para Cloud , que só o que ele queria era... beijá-la - para finalmente saborear os lábios da mulher com a qual ele tinha sonhado durante anos.

Sorrindo ele puxou-a contra si para um longo beijo, pegando Aerith de surpresa. Suas bocas moviam-se uniformemente entre si, gentilmente, acariciando-se apaixonadamente. Eles se beijaram pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, presos na calidez do seu abraço, sem que jamais desejassem se afastar.

Depois de tantos anos lutando pelo planeta e sentindo falta da única pessoa que ele ansiava mais do que tudo... _a sua jornada tinha chegado ao fim_. Sua eternidade juntos em um lugar de suprema felicidade tinha finalmente começado... e Cloud Strife não poderia estar mais feliz ou mais em paz do que estava naquele _exato_ momento.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Apocalyptic-Fairytale aqui. Bem, eu escrevi isto inspirada nos fóruns Clerith. Eu honestamente quis escrever uma fic que lidasse com esta questão já há alguns anos, e, assim, aqui está, espero que vocês tenham gostado.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, aqui está mais uma tradução minha (sim, eu ainda estou vivo ^^), a minha primeira tradução do fandom de Final Fantasy VII. Foi uma tradução difícil pra caramba, já que eu traduzi esta fic do inglês para o português. É uma fic triste na sua maior parte, mas a reta final fez com que ela valesse a pena. E eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
